


Random Shuffle Challenge

by jimboppa (caramiro)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Multi, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/jimboppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I found on Livejournal (I think?) and I felt like it was time to do something like this for my figure skating fics. I actually hope that one of these things can be potential fic prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodnight Like Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a fandom like for each drabble.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them!  
> 5\. Since I cheated a little, you can too. If you need to, play a song twice, and no longer than that! And if you need a moment to think of who you're going to write about, feel free to pause ^^;;  
> 6\. Most of these will obviously be unfinished.  
> 7\. Links to each song are at the beginning of the drabble. I will put up a complete playlist eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru is still in denial that this is how heartbreak really feels.

[Goodnight Like Yesterday - Lovelyz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8xpDBBuyJI)

 

“Goodbye”

That single word rings in Yuzuru’s ears as they exchange embraces. It isn’t anything new as they’ve exchanged the sentiment several times before. However, the finality in Michael’s voice is what haunts Yuzuru as break apart. It’s something he’s never heard before and it bothers him.

Yuzuru looks into Michael’s eyes for any clue as to why he sounded like they were never going to see each other again. “We’ll still keep in touch right?” he asks as Michael looks at him with sad eyes.

“It’s over,” Michael says, looking anywhere but at Yuzuru’s eyes. “That’s what I meant when I said ‘goodbye’ earlier. We can’t go on like this…”

Yuzuru’s body seems to understand what’s going on before his mind does, as he suddenly feels the tears forming in his eyes. He tries to hold them in for Michael’s sake and his own.

“We barely have time for each other as it is. It’s unfair to you and to me if we keep going on,” Michael whispers. “We’re just holding each other back like this.”

Yuzuru wants to shout that they’re worth it. All those long distance calls, Skype conversations, and emails are worth it. Just having Michael in his life is more than enough for him to get through everything—the pressure, the expectations, and the pain he has to go through. As long as Michael is there, he knows he’ll be fine.

He knows he can’t get angry. If he does, he knows that it will just give Michael all the more reason to continue with this. Looks into Michael’s eyes and he knows this request to break up isn’t one coming from his heart. He still sees that look in Michael’s eyes when they first confessed to each other.

“Are you sure?” he asks, hoping to break whatever resolve Michael has.

“I—I don’t know,” Michael whispers.

At those words, Yuzuru suddenly goes numb. His insides that were in turmoil minutes ago have seemingly vanished. His hands, which were hanging by his sides were suddenly curled into fists. He can only blink as he watches Michael look at the ground. He almost wonders what’s going on in Michael’s head as they stare at each other without saying a word.

Michael turns his back on Yuzuru as they walk their separate ways. Just before he walks into the his room, he hears a sob coming from the hallway.

Yuzuru thinks to himself as he enters his room, “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear it."

 


	2. Speak Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Japan needs to stop that wedding from happening before it's too late

[Speak Now - Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wUPASp2hfY)

“We need to stop that wedding.”

 

The wedding in question is Mao’s rumored wedding. The funny thing is, none of them even knew she was dating, let alone getting married. They only heard the news from Shoma who saw Mao trying on engagement rings at a jeweler’s store last week.

 

“Operation Save Mao” is what they’ve come to dub the mission. They’re all huddled at one of the boardrooms that the JSF hardly uses. It’s still a mystery how Chris even knows it exists.

 

“We all know our parts to play?” Mura taps the whiteboard next to him, successfully getting everyone’s attention.

 

They all have their designated roles: Dai is meant to be the scorned ex-boyfriend, Takahiko as the concerned/over-protective best friend, Kanako and Akiko will play their roles as the protective friends. Well, most of those roles are accurate, except for Dai being the ex-boyfriend. The idea itself is laughable, but it was down to Yuzuru, Tatsuki, or Daisuke. They need someone who can actually be intimidating enough to play the part. Fine, Daisuke won’t hurt a fly, but the 2010 Olympic bronze medalist, 2010 World champion, 2012–13 Grand Prix Final champion, two-time Four Continents champion, and five-time Japanese national champion as the ex-boyfriend should be enough to scare anyone, right?

 

“But what if Mao was just helping a friend out?” Satoko asks, raising an eyebrow at the complicated flow chart drawn on the whiteboard. “It’s not like we keep any secrets from each other.”

 

“Why did she have to try it though?” Sota asks, blinking at Satoko. “Can’t they just point which ring they like and that’s it?”


	3. Hi~ (안녕)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is about to confess his feelings, but will the object of his affections take him seriously?

[Hi~ (안녕) - Lovelyz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H85SIUCY_I)

 

Alex stares at himself in the mirror. He takes a deep breath as he checks his outfit and tries reciting the speech he has inside his head. He has a lot to lose once he says this. After all, confessing your feelings for your GUY best friend isn’t something that happens everyday. Despite their professions of “I love you bud” on a daily basis, he isn’t sure if Denis means it the way he does. Despite all those Asian dramas Maia has made him watch for reference, he isn’t sure if there’s a right way to go about this.

Alex sighs as he hears the doorbell. It’s probably Denis. After all, they’re walking to class together. He counts in his head to calm his nerves as he opens the door. They exchange fist pumps as Alex walks out the door.

Suddenly, Alex forgets the speech he has in his head. All he knows is that he has to confess today or else he’ll regret it for the rest of his life. He isn’t sure what he says before, but he knows he manages to get the words “Hey, bro, I like you” out.

They just stare at each other blinking before Denis starts laughing. This was a reaction Alex wasn’t expecting at all. Well, he wasn’t expecting to forget the speech he’s been practicing for weeks either.

Denis smiles but still says nothing. Alex almost wonders if this means he’s rejected or if Denis thinks this is a joke.

“I’m being serious here, Denis!” he says. “This isn’t some joke this time. Say something! Please!”


	4. Paligoy-Ligoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so difficult for Michael to guess if Yuzuru's feelings for him are mutual or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold means it's Michael typing; italics are Yuzuru.

[ **Paligoy-Ligoy - Nadine Lustre** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPCtsTm9Hlc)

 

Michael’s eyes light up the minute he gets a new LINE notification, despite the coughs he can hear from his best friend, who happens to be his roommate.

 

“You guys chat on LINE all night—every night—but you hardly talk in school,” Jinseo says as he stops typing on his laptop to raise an eyebrow at Michael. “What’s up with that?”

 

Michael rolls his eyes as he opens the LINE message. As they both assumed, it’s from Yuzuru, one of their friends from the foreign exchange school club who also happens to be someone Michael has had a crush on.

 

“That’s because I’m stuck with you, Jinseo,” Michael says, sticking his tongue out as he reads the message from Yuzuru. “Besides, we only see each other during meetings for the Christmas party. We’ve both been so busy these days.”

 

_“Dinner tomorrow?”_ The message reads.

 

**“Sure. Where? McDonalds again?”** he types as he shows the message to Jinseo. “Ha!” he shouts at his best friends.

 

“McDonalds? Can’t you get any more unromantic than that, lover boy?” Jinseo says, throwing a pillow at Michael.

 

“Can Jinseo and I come?” their other best friend and roommate Junehyoung asks, smirking. “Unless it’s a date and we might be third-wheeling…”

 

Michael sticks up a finger at Junehyoung. Just as he’s about to type the message, he sees another one from Yuzuru.

 

_“Kanako got my phone read the message._

 

_Now she wants to come along too._

 

_Ugh.”_

 

Michael is torn between chuckling and groaning. He doesn’t mind having Kanako come along as she’s always great company, but he was kind of hoping that he’d have Yuzuru to himself. With that “ugh” part in Yuzuru’s message, Michael isn’t sure if Yuzuru didn’t like having Kanako join them because she’d most likely tell them another embarrassing story from Yuzuru’s childhood or if it was because Yuzuru wanted to be alone with Michael too.

 

**“Jinseo and Junehyoung asked if they could come, so I guess it’s cool?”**

 

Michael chuckles at what Yuzuru replied to that.

 

_“Great, now Kanako’s sending a mass dinner invite to the others_

 

_She says it’s part of her duty as HR… making sure we’re all friends spending time together”_

 

By “the others” Yuzuru is talking about their fellow freshmen who are involved in their Christmas party plans, who are slowly becoming their friends—Zijun and Han of the club’s promotions department, Soyoun and Haejin from creatives, Julian in finance, and Chloe from documentation and publication.  

 

Is there really no hope in getting to actually be alone with Yuzuru? As much as his new friends from the club are growing on him, he actually wants to get some time with his crush.

 

Michael shakes his head as he types a reply.  

 

**“That’s Kanako for you.**

**Anyway, what’s up?”**

 

He puts his phone down as he waits for Yuzuru’s reply. He tunes out Jinseo and Junehyoung’s teasing in favor of actually reading a chapter that’s going to be part of his chemistry midterm.  

 

“ _Well, besides a dinner invitation for you that turned into a group dinner…_

 

_just dying in Math 21._

 

_Shame we can’t get to spend more time together._

 

_Screw midterms_.”

  
Michael is torn between laughing and showing the reply to Jinseo and Junehyoung.


	5. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denis made out with Alex Shibutani, but he's just another notch in the star player's belt

[I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y)

 

Denis kept his head down as he walked along the campus’ hallways. For some reason, the fact that he was Alex Shibutani’s latest conquest had somehow gotten around campus. It wasn’t like they did the nasty or anything, like some of Alex’s other conquests. They just made out on his couch while they were supposed to be working on the film for history class.

 

They weren’t exactly in each other’s radars as Alex was the star forward of the school’s basketball team while Denis was a member of the school choir. The only time they ever spoke to each other was when Alex would somehow magically appear out of nowhere to help Denis carry his things. Whenever he was carrying much more things than he could handle, Alex was always just there, ready to help out.

 

And then, they became groupmates for this film project in history class. They agreed to work on the film at Alex’s place, given that Alex had the most experience with the production side of the project. Somehow, the others thought it was a good idea to get drunk while working on their film’s script. The details were rather blurry, but Denis remembered that Alex initiated it. He was too weak to resist, given that Alex was twice his size. He’d never admit it, but part of him had somehow fantasized about making out with Alex.

  
It shouldn’t be such a big deal, as Alex was pretty much one of the campus’ biggest playboys. He made out with people as frequently as there was a test. What the most shocking aspect of this whole thing probably was, it was the first time he ever did it with someone who wasn’t an athlete or a cheerleader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. Really. If you want to continue this, go right ahead.


	6. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao does not have crushes on her teachers, but Sir Daisuke Takahashi can be an exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same universe as [Things I'll Never Say](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1462654)" and [Before It's Too Late](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1466878)

[You and I - IU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yjv_T2KA8iQ)

 

Mao was never the type to have crushes on her teachers. She always thought that the idea in itself was silly. These were the people who were there to push her talents to their limits, so they weren’t exactly people she’d fantasize about.

 

Until she met her current Economics teacher, Daisuke Takahashi. He had just graduated from university last school year, meaning that they were only a few years apart. She recalled seeing him around campus during her freshman year. He explained basic economic concepts that even the slowest people in class could understand. Mao always took pride in the fact that she was among the honor students in her year, but Sir Daisuke always had this way of making things she already knew sound like brand new information.

 

It didn’t help that Sir Daisuke was also rather charismatic that he could easily appeal to anyone. She heard the hushed whispers from the likes of Joannie and Viktoria from behind her about how they’d be willing to learn anything from Sir Daisuke. Ok, so she wasn’t alone in the Daisuke Takahashi fan club after all. But even on days when he looked like a hobo due to his post-graduate studies (which is why he took the teaching job in the first place), there was still that charm about him that Mao couldn’t explain.

 

“You have a crush him,” her roommate Yuna said as if she was just talking about what class they had next.

 

“I don’t!” Mao shouted. “How… I DON’T have crushes on teachers, Yuna… You know that.”

 

Yuna’s poker face suddenly morphs into a smirk. “Until you met this Sir Takahashi.”  Before Mao could protest, Yuna cleared her throat and started speaking in a fake Mao voice. “Yuna! Yuna! Why didn’t you take the same econ class with me? That way you’d see the person who’s being so distracting when he’s supposed to be teaching me!”

 

“I never said that!”

  
“Yes, you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by [this](http://infinitesanta.livejournal.com/7612.html#cutid1)


	7. I'm Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanako and Satoko are vying for Alex's attention. Until they find out an interesting twist

[I’m Different - Hi Suhyun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zwTaT0JeOY)

 

“He is so going to notice me,” Satoko says, examining herself in front of the mirror.

 

“No, he won’t,” Kanako replies, flipping her hair. “Why will he notice you when I’m around?”

 

“What? You and your over-cheerful ways that creep people out?”

 

“At least I’m not scary to hang around with!”

 

“Are you calling me scary?” Satoko scowled.

 

“Yes,” Kanako laughs before her face changes into a panicked look. “OH MY GOD. HE’S HERE! HOW DO I LOOK?”

 

Satoko suddenly whips out a mirror from her pocket. “Oh my god. I hope he doesn’t have a date yet.”

 

They spy Alex Shibutani, the popular senior from their campus walk by. He also happened to be their next door neighbor, and as far as they know, he doesn’t have a girlfriend. So why on earth was he carrying balloons and a teddy bear?

 

Kanako and Satoko exchange looks before they get on their bikes and attempt to follow Alex as discreetly as they can.

 

They see Alex stop in front of one of the buildings where the music majors live. Kanako frowns at Satoko who shrugs. “I never knew Alex was dating someone.”

 

“Neither did I.”

 

When the door opens, they see Denis throw his arms around Alex as the latter gives him a light peck on the lips.

 

“What the actual…” Kanako mutters.

 

“Life is unfair…” Satoko whimpers.

 

“Denis and Alex…?”

  
“Let’s go home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Satoko looked like Lee Hi and Kanako can be an older version of AKMU's Suhyun, so yeah.


End file.
